


Tell me a Secret - Sombra

by Amorentia_Quibble



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Reader sells parts to Volskaya Industries under the table, Reader-Insert, Sombra tries to be smooth, Sombra's on the job, not romantic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorentia_Quibble/pseuds/Amorentia_Quibble
Summary: You're attempting to relax at a bar after a hard day at work and with family, when you find yourself face to face with a rather... interesting person.





	Tell me a Secret - Sombra

Today had been a hard day.

Besides the usual difficulties of your job, and dealing with people in general, your family spontaneously decided that you had to come over for a 'family afternoon', as they had put it, seeing as they hadn't seen you for so long. Now your family was... fine. They were your family, after all, but they never quite understood when it was time to slow down. They were fantastic at going above and beyond, but after an extra tiring day of work, you did not need to go over there, when literally half of the family had also been invited.

To make matters worse, they all decided that they wanted to break out into a huge argument. It started off small, as they all seem to, but after a good 10 minutes of yelling, it was a full on shout-off about every little wrong each person had done. You took that moment to escape unnoticed, but you knew you'd be getting a fair share of annoyed phone calls about your sudden absence.

So, to avoid that for as long as possible, you decided it was time to drink all your problems away. 

You don't do it often, you couldn't really afford to, alcohol's an expensive commodity, as were the parts you made and sold, but you've made a few friends and they don't mind giving you a couple good drinks at a bit of a discounted price in exchange for some of your wares. It was an easy deal, especially with the tiredness and stress that had really begun to eat away at you. You needed this, and they needed those hard to find parts.

You were sat in the corner of the local bar, humming to yourself quietly as you drank down your 4th... maybe your 5th drink? You'd began to lose count, that tiredness you'd been thinking about beginning to catch up. You sighed, laying your face on the polished wooden table as you swirled the amber contents of your drink in it's tall glass. It was really good beer, you'd have to make sure that those parts you promised the bartender were definitely up to code...

"Can I sit here?" You jolted up quickly once the voice in front of you actually registered in your mind, almost throwing the glass in your hand, which you fumbled with and glared at as a silent command to stay still. The moment you'd straightened yourself and your drink out, you looked up to see a woman on the opposite side of the table from you, hand on the back of the chair, having already pulled it out, smirking down at you slightly. Whether at your antics or something else, you weren't sure.

You watched her for a few moments, a little uncertain, considering she was wearing an interesting choice of face-hiding hood and sunglasses indoors, but you figured that she could just be shy or didn't like showing her face. Besides, there weren't many other places for her to sit. It was a busy night, all the tables were full apart from the one right by the bar where you sat.

"Sure, I guess," you shrugged, moving your drink slightly closer to you, uncertain about having it too close to a stranger. Gotta be careful about these sorts of things, especially with open drinks.

"Gracias," The mysterious woman muttered, sitting quickly and pulling her chair in closer to the table. You looked over to see Drew, the guy behind the bar, giving you a weird look. You couldn't quite translate it with how foggy your brain was, but he was looking sorta smug. You sent him a your own look, one of confusion, before he just rolled his eyes and walked over to you both, leaning over the bar.

"Will your friend be paying separately for their drinks, or am I gonna have to make those half price too?" He asked, and now he was closer, your mind started to pick up on what all that smugness had been about. He thinks this person's your date!

"Drew I swear to god-" you muttered under your breath. Or at least, you thought you muttered it, but judging by the not-so-quiet chuckle that you could hear from the other end of the table, you assumed it was a bit louder than you'd meant it to be, "Yeah, I'll pay, so long as you mind your own damned business...." 

"Those parts better be top notch, my friend," He finished, and you groaned, head in your hands for a moment, trying to focus your mind. Maybe you shouldn't have had that last drink, the alcohol was really starting to get to you...

"They will be, just shut up and take the poor woman's order!" you shouted, noticing a few heads turning at your volume, but you almost didn't care at this point.

The woman sounded amused as she turned to the bartended, "I'll just have a tequila and..." the pair exchanged order details quietly, but after a few seconds everything just started to blur for you again. You rested your head on the table, cheek smooshed into the wood, eyes droopy. Today had been too much, you just hoped that you'd be able to be woken up if you passed out, you didn't wanna leave this poor lady here to pay for the drinks she didn't order.

It felt like you'd only rested your head for a moment or two, but when you looked up again, the bar had cleared out completely, and the cloaked woman was still sitting on the opposite end of the table, two glasses sat in front of her, one of which was held in her grasp, her eyes scanning over the grains in the wooden table, as if she were in deep thought. Even though it could surely have only been a couple hours that you've been out, if that, your head pounded with an oncoming hangover. Yeah, you definitely drank too much.

"Ah, you're awake, I see." your eyes flicked back to the face of the woman, still not providing you with eye contact, just looking down at the table with a small smirk, "for a while I thought I'd have come out here for nothing. Do you drink like this often?" Despite still feeling groggy, you could hear something in her tone that sent apprehensive shivers down your spine.

"Drink? No, not usually. Just a hard day-"

"With work, no?" She interrupted, sending you a slight smirk. By now you were sitting completely upright, feeling a little defensive. She seemed to notice, finally scanning over your face, chuckling quietly before sliding her sunglasses off. Even though you were beginning to want to get away from her, you had to admit that she had a pretty face. Ok, that was an understatement. She looked to be Mexican, which would make sense with her thick accent. Her eyes were an odd colour though, seeming to look... purple? Maybe it was just the low light.

"Yes, work, and family. It's just that dealing with pushy customers grows..." You couldn't quite place the word you were looking for in your half-drunken state, but she quickly filled in for you.

"Tiresome? Annoying? I wouldn't blame you, with the sort of customers you work with. Volskaya Industries? I never knew they needed all those parts, makes you wonder what they're doing with them." Her voice had a tone of knowing. She knew perfectly well what she was doing, this whole thing had been planned. You had to admit your shock at her knowing about your providing of a few parts to the Russian industry, seeing as you kept it as quiet as possible. Even so, you were beginning to suspect that her joining you at this table wasn't as coincidental as the situation made it out to be.

You scanned over her face for a moment, trying to figure out what she had to gain here, "So what's your deal then? You want something from me? If you're looking for information, I don't know anything. I provide parts, not secrets." You said, voice a bit more venomous than you'd meant for it to sound. She didn't seem bothered by that at all, however, just laughing quietly to herself, putting her glass down gently on the table as she leaned closer to you, eyes scarily focused on your face now, to the point that you wanted to move away.

"Oh, but you do know a lot of things, don't you? They mightn't seem important to you, but to me, and to my employers, they are." You were watching her body language closely now, not liking that she was shifting in her seat a little. Not uncomfortably, but like she was reaching for something...

Then you saw it.

It was with the shifting of her cloak, as she moved it aside to grab something off of her hip that you saw a small pistol.

In an instant you were up and out of your chair, weaving through the tables set out as fast as possible before slamming the door open and running onto the quiet street. You didn't bother to look back and see if you were still being followed, you just had to get out of there before you were killed.

You ran clumsily through the streets, the alcohol in your system still having a great hold over your ability to stand on two feet without keeling over. You couldn't hear footsteps, but you weren't chancing it by stopping. You tried to keep to the shadows, thankful, for once, that the town had some of the worst street lights you'd ever come across, flickering, or just not working at all.

But your energy was waning quickly. You'd already been exhausted, no matter how hard you were pushing yourself, you were about ready to collapse. You scanned around you, seeing the old hotel that had been burnt down a couple years ago. You couldn't afford to worry about it's structural integrity, or how safe a hiding place it would be, but you still felt anxiety bubble up inside you as you glanced around you quickly.

You'd been sticking close to the walls of the buildings around you, but now you had to break out into the open. You still couldn't hear advancing footsteps or any sounds that would otherwise notify you of an attacker, but you still felt fear ripple through you as you pushed yourself and sprinted across the road over to the hotel.

You were halfway there when you heard the sound of something being thrown, eyes widening as a beeping sound rang out. You looked behind you to see a small device flying toward you. Startled, you went to run faster, but tripped on the curb, falling flat on your face as the beeping grew louder, landing behind you.

This was it, you were about to die.

The beeping grew faster for a moment, and you prepared for an explosion, only to hear a small noise and the click of a gun held close to your head.

"This would have been far easier for me if you'd just stayed put," You heard the familiar voice of the woman say quietly, and you turned to see her now standing in all her glory, her get up a whole lot brighter now that she'd seemingly ditched the hooded cloak. She looked annoyed more than anything, but not like she was planning on murdering you. Just holding the thought above your head, "Now, after doing such a silly thing like that, I think we should move on to you showing me the records of Volskaya Industry's spendings, don't you?"

You nodded slowly, watching the woman behind you carefully as you slowly got up, hands raised slightly in the air as a silent sign of surrender.

You just hope that you had what she was looking for.

* * *

**Two stories in one day? I feel accomplished as heck guys!!**

**I think I'll just keep this as a oneshot, but worst comes to worst I can just delete this and republish it with the addition of a second chapter, or edit the second chapter in or something.**

**This was gonna be an x reader because shameless self-fullfillment but alas, it didn't quite work, so it's just a Sombra fic. But hey, maybe the ending is romantic~? That's all up for you guys to decide!**

**If you guys would like to see more Overwatch, please tell me! I hope to write more of it anyway, but I'd like to know if it's stuff you'll all like!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Amor**


End file.
